The present disclosure relates to a transferring apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package transferring apparatus.
As a semiconductor product becomes lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller, a semiconductor package may not be easily detached from a semiconductor transferring apparatus occasionally due to a small amount of electrostatics. Accordingly, research and development for preventing a semiconductor package from being attached to a semiconductor package transferring apparatus is on demand.